Alley Fun
by TheDarkSideofaFangirl
Summary: A short story based on a personal dream! lol Regina and Robin go to Mary Margaret's for dinner and end up having fun in the alley close by. Disclaimer: don't own none of the characters, but I do, the actors and the idea for the stories! Enjoy. Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

That was supposed to be a normal dinner with the family at Mary Margaret's. It was early December and she wanted to prepare something before the actual festive and winter season came. So there they were. Regina and Robin weren't actually talking to each other. They had only been exchanging single words since the day begun and Robin knew that was going to be a long night.

The room was full and Mary Margaret, always being in the Christmas spirit, had filled the house with lights and all things Christmas-y. Having little Roland with her had made Regina miss those early years with Henry when he was a baby. Knowing kids love Christmas, having that little boy amazed with his first modern Christmas became a very special moment in Regina's life.

People were chatting, talking about the weather and new year's resolutions. They kept drinking and all the time Robin had his eyes glued on Regina. She was holding Roland on her side while talking to Henry. She felt safer with them around because it meant not having room for Robin to approach her again. Since the night before, Regina had been feeling uncomfortable around him, her expressions indicating how uneasy she felt when he brought up the topic: a baby.

She didn't want to talk about babies. She got nervous whenever the subject came up. The last thing on her mind would be talking about having babies considering all she wanted was to bear one. So this was the third time Robin tried to persuade her to discuss it and for the third time, she had been evasive about it.

Regina kept talking to the boys while she could feel his glare. She knew he wasn't going to drop the subject that easily, but she was determined to avoid it as long as she could, the debate and Robin, himself. She spent most of evening diverting her attention. She kept doing it until she couldn't anymore. It was time for dinner and Henry put Roland to seat next to him, far from Regina, leaving her all alone.

Without her noticing it, Robin got close enough, sitting next to her by the left side. Actually, having him so close to her was more excruciating to her than trying to avoid the topic. He sat there and waited for her to look at his direction to catch her lips in a tender kiss. She reciprocated the kiss with a special bite of his lower lip. They shared a look that took no more than seconds and looked away from each other.

She giggled and tried to avoid more contact. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret was all eyes on the lovebirds and couldn't help but notice the awkward touches between them. She thought it'd be perfect to question Regina about it after dinner and maybe have a girl talk.

Dinner went on and there was still no visible contact between Robin and Regina, except for the game being played under the table. Robin got comfortable enough to start caressing Regina's thighs, up and down. His fingers were warm and velvet-like. He worked his way all through her skin. Pinching it gently a few times. Regina tried to play steady and cool but his touch was so tempting that she gave in.

Her entire body felt the warmth of his hand. It spread through her, the extremes of her whole system like fire. His grip was firm but all so gentle. Regina was trying her best to control the urges to jump him, specially considering their kids were in the room. She made sure to get those images out of her mind. Well, that's what she hoped for, but the tip of his fingers said otherwise.

He got closer to her inner parts and Regina couldn't control a short moan, which caught Mary Margaret's attention, now she was dying to know what was happening. If only she knew that Regina had her skirt pull up and Robin's hand was having a little fun with Regina's folds. Robin continued to play with her skin, reaching her panties. She squirmed a little when he tried to pull a bit her panties to feel her warmth. She wanted him to, but the idea of that happening while their kids were actually close, made her uncomfortable, so he stopped.

Robin went along with torturing Regina until dinner was finally over. Which for her, felt like excruciating hours of self control.

After dinner, Regina practically jumped her seat and started cleaning the table. She did almost all the cleaning herself. She went to the little kitchen in Mary Margaret's place and started doing the dishes. Mary Margaret followed her and whispered in her ear, 'What's going on, Regina?'. Regina was so tensed she blared, 'What the hell?'

"What? Uhhh... Someone's got something. Tell me, Regina! What's going on with you and Robin?"

"Nothing's on. Everything is fine. And by the way... None of your business."

"Ouch! Someone's cranky! Ok, but I know something's off and you'll tell me eventually... What is it, Regina? Just us, girls talking? Did he not show up, you know, his little guy? Did it not hit the aim or something?"

"Wait, what? No! What the hell are you talking about Mary Margaret? My personal life is none of your business. Specially my sex..."

Regina was interrupted by Robin, who was now standing behind Regina. Mary Margaret took that as a good reason to leave them resolve it alone and went away. Regina was still troubled about the disagreement the night before so she was still jumpy around Robin.

Robin got closer and Regina bent down, got the garbage and puffed away. Thankfully no one was watching them. Well, except for Mary Margaret. Robin figured where she could have gone and ran out and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a very rainy couple of days, specially earlier that evening, so the air, everything seemed humid. He figured she was obviously taking the trash out in attempt to escape him. He found her in the alley close to the building, still with the trash in her grip and bending over the garbage can.

He got beside her and touched her back. She wasn't surprised, she knew he'd follow her, she knew he wasn't going to let that go. He took the trash out of her hand and got rid of it, then, he took her hands and turned her to face him. She wasn't crying. He was relieved. but she was sad. 'Maybe not sad, but down?', he was still learning the many sides of that woman he fell in love with.

He wanted to make her feel loved. And the more he thought about it the more his desire for her intensified. He loved that woman. His hunger for her only grew deeper with every inch of her body displaying in his mind. He wanted her to feel desired. Overwhelmingly desired by him.

Robin was now able to use both his hands to pleasure Regina. His fingers were eagerly playing with the silk fabric of her blouse under her coat. He pressed her against the wall, her hair touching the cold wet wall, his lips were ardent and warm, leaving wet kisses from her jaw to her bosom.

While his left arm supported his weight on the wall, his right arm held her lower back, his lips consuming the sweet taste of her skin, exploring her neck and cleavage. Regina got excited with that spontaneous action and couldn't help but smirk, her own desire to feel his body against her making her anxious for him to have her then and there.

And so he did. He took his hands off of her, got down on one knee and ripped the side of her pencil skirt, leaving only a tiny piece of fabric actually holding the weight of the skirt around her body. She gasped in exasperation. She wasn't expecting he'd actually do what she blissfully wanted him to. He pulled her up to his waist as his hands ran down her butt, squeezing it and digging her soft skin.

Regina used her own hands to dig on his coat, scratching the fabric.

He worked his fingers, again, like magic on her skin while their lips met again. Finally. Finally the intimacy was restored. He tasted the sweet flesh of her mouth. Her tongue playfully teasing his own. Their kisses started tender but feverous. Becoming torrid, blistering. Her arousal increased as he forced his erection on her core. His own libido firing up his passion for Regina. He wanted more. He needed more.

He felt he was about to burst. He couldn't wait any longer. He ripped the top of her blouse, exposing her bra to him. He was mesmerized. Her breasts, silk skin, all his, short of breath, going up and down with each breath, practically calling for him.

Without taking his hands away from her butt, he sucked on the flesh in front of him. The surface of her skin never felt or tasted so graceful and perfect, he thought. Regina being pressed against Robin's, now, erect member, was on edge of her own feverous orgasm. She mouthed for him to open his pants.

He pulled down his pants halfway and looked at her. Regina managed to put down his boxers and gave him a daring look and Robin got the message. He lifted up her undies fabric and caressed her clit gently but firmly. He sneered when he heard her panting, feeling his fingers rub agains her folds while he kissed her neck. He was craving her more than ever now.

He circled her inner folds with the tip of his fingers, driving her crazy. She was ready. She sighed when Robin pervaded her walls. He was so firm and warm. She could feel his blood pulsing against her nub. Their bodies thirsty for each other.

Without words, he felt her ardor for more, and so he obeyed. He started going faster and harder. Forcing Regina to throw her head and hit the wall with the sudden rush of euphoria spreading. She moaned as he lustfully devoured her body. Her moans becoming more frequent as he thrusted her.

Her hands digging more and more the fabric of his collar and coat. The exhilaration of the moment taking over and she couldn't control her movements anymore. She shuddered with the explosion of pleasures being exhaled by their bodies. The intoxicating smell of his body increasing her bliss.

Not much after that, Robin himself, bursted with the fervor of her own explosion. He didn't expect for a prohibited act feel so heavenly. He was drained, but couldn't feel happier.

The couple was still trying to recover when they heard a voice. It was Mary Margaret trying to reach them since they both vanished. Upon hearing her yell, Robin put Regina down, rather rushed out that she almost lost her balance. He rushed to put up his pants while Regina tried to cover her bare skin with the heavy coat she had on.

They started running. Robin got a hold of Regina's hand and they both ran out of there. They spurted like euphoric teenagers into the night. They ran until they found a place where he could have her completely to himself.

**FIN **


End file.
